legacy_of_izalfandomcom-20200214-history
Leyline Teleportation Network
The Leyline Teleportation Network is the unofficial name given to a giant network of connected teleportation circles originally build by Llathriel and Murdoch prior to the last Gods' War. The network allows for rapid transit via teleportation between connected nodes. Nodes have only been successfully constructed at specific locations, mostly those with ties to powerful sources of divine or arcane energy; their eventual arrangement allowed for some patterns in placement, frequently referred to as 'ley lines' by scholars. At the time of its conception, the network was primarily used by the Council of Ertol and their allies to facilitate visits and rapid troop transports; however, the hub used to control and configure the network, which had been placed in the Underdark in a location believed to be secure, was discovered and captured by drow and their servants during the Gods' War. Control of the hub - and the city that would gradually grow to surround it - would exchange hands several times during the Gods' War, with the network being reconfigured by the mages that grew to understand it; however, once Lolth become involved in attempting to tamper with the network, its creatures sealed the network from any alterations and restricted accessible nodes to a small handful of known 'safe spots'. During their attempts to reseal the gods and prevent a second Gods' War, Group 1 discovered that the central hub was quite active and once again under drow control; however, in their attempt to escape the Underdark, they managed to taint the network and significantly hinder the ability for drow to use the network, delaying any planned invasions and disrupting their efforts to prepare for war. 'Configuration of the Leyline Teleportation Network' A network of eleven teleportation circles, seemingly powered by a giant crystal pulsing with arcane energy, serves as the centralized control hub for the network and is located in the Underdark. The circles are roughly evenly distributed around the outside of the crystal and the city surrounding it. These 'hub' circles can be attuned to similarly designed 'node' teleportation circles located elsewhere in Izal - these nodes can be created by any sufficiently powerful spellcaster, though they can only be connected to the network through the central hub. The specifics of this process are known only to the creators and to the drow that seem to have broken the seal and reactivated the network. Transit through the network cannot be done node-to-node, but must pass through the hub - that is to say that one must travel from a source node to the hub, and then locate an outgoing circle to travel from the hub to the desired destination node. Furthermore, travel through the network requires specific power crystals, which can be recharged at the crystal. These mechanisms allow for some protection of the use of network by whoever controls the hub city. Normally, the power crystals and the main crystal pulse with a red energy - when Group 1 tainted the network (at the request of their erstwhile companion "D"), the crystal shifted to a blue colour, and only similarly charged crystals could be used to transit. Llathriel, one of the creators, indicated that the red and blue colours reflected empowering and calming energy, respectively, though he could not state much beyond that nor speak to the effect of either on the network as that understanding belonged to Murdoch. 'Known Nodes on the Leyline Teleportation Network' * Buoyanth (active), located inside the college in a hidden passageway * Dragon Pass (unknown), innocuously located near a small unidentified town * Dragon Plains (active), believed to be located beneath Chrysanthemum's lair * Galadriel (unknown), potentially located within the tree * Several active nodes are also located in the Underdark, leading to mining locations used by slaves and slavers Category:Points of Interest